Unexpected Endings
by Morgan Kay
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries. But I think the story is worth reading. Send me feed back if you like!


"Sonny please! Please stop!" Chad begged.

"Apologize!" She said

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" He cried.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked as she opened a third container of gasoline and began pouring on him.

"Everything!" He screamed. "I'm sorry for everything baby!"

"That's too vague. I need specifics. Unfortunately for you it's a little too late because I am very tired of this dull conversation." She grabbed her purse and dug out a match.

"By the way," she whispered in his ear, "I am not your baby." She lit the match and dropped it right into his perfect hair. "I had to Chad. I just had- "

"Sonny!" Chad exclaimed, "Are you even listening?"

Sonny jolted out of her day dream. "What Chad?" She replied.

"I asked you to bring me a blanket. It's cold in here and you're sitting there watching me freeze. You have got to be the worst girlfr-"

"Shut up, I'll get you the damn blanket"

She quickly got up and went to grab a blanket. She stood in her room staring at Chad he was every girls dream; he had perfect hair, a breathtaking smile, and a promising career. He was every girls dream alright, every girl but her. Sonny didn't just hate Chad, she loathed him, she despised him, and she spent more time fantasizing about all of the ways he could die, than she did sleeping. Chad was the biggest jerk she had ever met. The worst part about it was that he didn't just make her feel like crap behind closed doors, he did it in public to. Not necessarily when paparazzi were around, he would do it in front of friends and family.

She walked to her closet and reached into her dirty clothes hamper, she dug around and finally found her throw blanket. She picked it up and headed for the door. She stopped and picked up a picture of her and Nico. Nico was a real gentleman. He should've been every girls dream. But, Nico would probably always be the cool guy friend. She put the picture down and walked back to the couch. Chad was sitting up flipping through a magazine.

"I'm in here 12 times." He said

She ignored him and handed him the blanket.

"This thing smells funny." He said as he took the blanket. "What'd you do fart on it or something?"

"Ugh. You're disgusting", she said. "Listen, we need to start getting ready for the party."

"What party?" Chad asked as he flipped through the magazine a third time.

Sonny stopped in her tracks and turned towards Chad.

"Chad," she began, "I have been asking you for help with this party for over a month.

"I can't really say I remember that. But I'll help you as long as I don't have to hear you complain about it." He responded.

Sonny rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen. She sprayed the counters and wiped them off. Then grabbed the broom and swept the floor. She then washed the last few dishes in the sink. Meanwhile Chad was opening a bag of potato chips.

"How the hell do you open these stupid things?" he asked.

Sonny took the bag and opened it with ease.

"Anything else you need big boy?" she sarcastically asked. Chad stuck up his middle finger and put it as close to her face as he could without touching her.

"No," he yelled as if she were across the street, "that's all thanks!!"

She huffed and went to the cabinet for a bowl. She watched Chad struggle with another bag. She watched for a moment then reached out her hand for the bag, just as she did, Chad squeezed the bag together and popped it open, sending chips flying all over the kitchen.

"Chad what the hell is your problem?!" She angrily yelled.

"Just doing what you asked." He said with a grin.

Sonny stared at him expressionless. She then grabbed the broom and began sweeping again.

"I'll do it." Chad said as he took the broom and began sweeping.

Sonny let go of the broom and smiled. Sometimes Chad could actually act like a human being. Like a decent guy with feelings. That's why it was hard for her to understand why he wouldn't just destroy that video of her and Tawni in Cancun. The whole studio had gone on that trip. She and Tawni met some really hot older guys. They offered the girls some drinks and then somehow they ended up in the guys' hotel room. The rest was history. When the girls realized what had happen, Sonny immediately ran to Chad. Up until that point they hadn't really had much interaction. But it was either him or Marshall. She told him what happened and he snuck into the guys' hotel room and stole the tape. Sonny thought he was her knight in shining armor. Chad didn't want anything in return, until he watched the video. Then he wanted a lot. He asked Sonny out on a date. And that night when she turned him down for sex, he reminded her that she owed him for saving her reputation. She had been stuck with him since then. That had been 8 months ago and she was trying everything to get out of it. Every time she would ask, he would say ok and then "forget". She knew if that video got around her and Tawni may lose their jobs. She couldn't risk that. So she stayed with him.

"There, it's all clean." He said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Thanks," she replied, "You think you could get the paper cups and put them on the table?" she asked.

Chad nodded. She turned back to the sink and finished up the dishes. Chad sat the cups on the table, and then picked up a 2 liter of Fizzy Cola. He knew it wouldn't be funny to her, and that she would be pissed. But he couldn't resist. It's not like she was wearing white. So it would be ok. He shook the Cola as hard as he could and walked over to her. Sonny was turning to ask him a question ,just as she turned, Chad popped the top off the Cola, spraying it all over Sonnys' face and clothes. He began laughing so hard tears were rolling down his face. Sonny was beyond crying. She had spent the first four months doing that. She leaned back, and punched Chad as hard as she could in the face. He fell backward.

"What the hell Sonny, you can't take a joke!?"He whined.

Sonny said nothing as she walked out of the room. She went straight to the bathroom and took a shower. She took a quick one and then walked to her room to get dressed. She put on the outfit she planned to wear to the party; she decided that if Chad did anything to this one. She would simply kill him. Chad was sitting on the ground holding his head when she came back out.

"You know, you should be nice to me because if you make me too mad I might just tell Marshall about-"

"The tape?" She asked, "You might just tell him about the tape right? Well tell him!" She yelled. "I don't even care anymore."

Sonny was lying through her teeth and hoped Chad wouldn't call her bluff.

Chad looked into Sonnys' eyes and something told him that maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to tell on her.

"I wasn't gonna say anything." He quietly replied. "And I'll give you the tape tonight." He said.

"Save it Chad." She replied as she began cleaning his mess.

After about another hour, Sonny finally had the place ready for her guests. She had sent Chad to the store to get more chips and soda. Her doorbell rang, and she ran to get it. She was really excited because she hadn't seen the cast in months. They were on break and would begin filming again in a week. She wanted to have a little get together before that.

"Sonny!" Tawni exclaimed when she saw her. "I missed you!"

"You did?" Sonny asked.

"No," she said, "But I miss having someone around that's a little less attract-"

"I get it." Sonny replied

Tawni stepped in and closed the door. The guys were still downstairs.

"So, did you get the tape?" Tawni quickly asked.

"No, he keeps putting it off!" She said, getting a little worked up, "I wish he would give me the damn tape so I could leave him and move on with my life."

"And that's why you'll probably never get the tape." Chad said from the door. "At least I know the truth now."

The girls turned to face Chad. They hadn't heard him come in. And Sonny wished he hadn't heard her say that she wanted to leave him.

"You'll never get away with this," Tawni said, "and if you don't give us the tape you're gonna regret it!"

Tawni was scared, and Chad could tell. He walked over to her and ran his hand down her cleavage.

"Don't-." Tawni began.

"Shh. Keep your dumb little mouth shut." Chad whispered. "And Sonny, don't you move. Now I finally got this one to cooperate," he said motioning towards Sonny. "I don't need any problems out of you too. You understand?" He asked leaning in about to kiss her.

Before he could, there was a commotion at the door, Sonny ran to open it. Nico, Grady and Zora were outside the door. Nicos' shirt was covered in guacamole.

"I'm not even going to ask." She said

The three of them walked in. Zora went to the kitchen to put down the rest of the things they had brought for the party. Grady followed Nico around apologizing for spilling the guacamole all over his shirt. Chad was grateful that no one had noticed him pressed up against Tawni. He walked away from her and sat on the couch. Sonny noticed that there was an awkward silence in the room. She quickly broke it.

"Nico, why don't we get you a clean shirt?" She asked.

"A girl shirt? I'm not putting on a girl shirt!" He exclaimed. "It's probably covered in flowers and, pink frillies!"

"Nico, I have some plain t shirts." She replied.

The two walked to her room. Sonny went to her closet and began rummaging through her clothes searching for a t shirt. She was getting angry. And Nico could sense it. After 3 minutes of awkward silence Nico stood and walked to the door.

"Listen, I don't need the shirt that badly. Besides I like the smell of guacamole." He said trying to ease her frustration.

"No," she replied. "I know I have the shirt somewhere around here. Unless." She stopped and walked to the door. "Chad, may I see you in my room for a minute?" She called into the living room.

Chad rolled his eyes and slowly stood up. He didn't want to go talk to Sonny, but anything was better than watching Zora run away from Grady who was chasing her trying to stick is fingers in the remaining guacamole dip. They disgusted him, and he couldn't figure out why the hell he was even there. Then he thought about that video. And all the amazing things Sonny could do behind closed doors. He walked to the door.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"You didn't happen to take any of my t shirts did you? I bought some extras for one of our skits and they're missing" She asked.

"Those ratty white t shirts? I used them to clean up some juice I spilled in the kitchen. That was weeks ago though. Anymore questions?" He asked.

"Those were not ratty! They were brand new Chad. And why didn't you just use a towel or a rag?" She asked with disbelief.

"Look I don't have time to argue. I stayed because I thought this would be over soon and we could have sex. Guess I won't be getting lucky till later." He responded, ignoring the look on Nicos' face. "So I'm gonna head out, call me when the Randoms are gone." He went to the living room and grabbed his things, and left.

Nico waited a few minutes and then spoke up.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"No," she responded sadly, "I don't even pay him any attention anymore."

"Oh you don't huh? Is that why you're tearing up?" He asked gently. "Listen Sonny, I don't know what's going on with you, and I don't care. All I know is that you are an amazing girl, and if Chad is too much of an ass to realize that then it's his loss."

This wasn't the Nico Sonny was used to and she didn't know what it was, but at that moment she needed someone to hold her and love her. She walked closer to Nico and looked into his eyes. He was so nice; maybe he was a little silly sometimes. But at least he respected her. Sonny wasted no time; she grabbed Nico and kissed him long and hard on his lips. She took notice of a few things. His lips were softer than Chads'. He held her tighter too. Sonny wasn't sure how long it went on for, but this was a long kiss.

"You done yet slut?" Chad asked from the doorway.

Sonny and Nico turned and stared at Chad. Sonny was more afraid than she had ever been. This would probably be the thing that made Chad show that tape to everyone. Nico was ready for whatever happened, if it meant fighting Chad then he would do it. Chad was nothing but a stuck up pretty boy, and he could take him in a second.

"Watch your mouth you –." Nico began.

"Shutup random," Chad said. He stepped in the room and closed the door, "I'm gonna let this slide on one condition," Chad began. "Sonny, outside of work, you're gonna stay away from this loser. Understand?"

Nico quickly interjected.

"You have no right to tell her what to, do she can talk to who ever-"

"Ok, I won't talk to him Chad." Sonny whispered her voice full of shame.

Nico stared in disbelief. He didn't know what to say so he stood silent.

"I think this party is over, don't you Sonny?" Chad asked with a smirk on his face.

Sonny went to the living room and told everyone that she was going to have to have the party on a different day because something had come up. Tawni didn't question her she just grabbed her things and headed for the door, when Zora and Grady looked at her with confused looks on their faces, she told them she would explain later. She knew she wouldn't, but she wanted to clear out so Chad wouldn't get any angrier. They all left the apartment.

"Well, now that they're gone, why don't you go get in bed and I'll be in soon." Chad said.

"Okay Chad." She replied. Sonny went to the room and lay in the bed. Chad came in soon after. It didn't take him long to finish with her. He rolled over and fell asleep. Sonny lay awake with tears streaming down her face. This isn't what she wanted. Chad was far from the knight in shining armor she thought he was. Nico never would've done this to her. Nico. She liked thinking about him; it made her stop crying and gave her something to look forward to. Soon they would be back in the studio and she could see him. She wasn't sure why it was, but she was pretty sure she liked him at least a little. She just hoped that he wouldn't be too angry with her. She rolled over and closed her eyes. Sonny Munroe went to bed with Nico on her mind. Sonny Munroe went to bed happy.


End file.
